


Please

by lilleeboi



Series: Domme Kiyoko [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Crying, Dom Shimizu Kiyoko, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Gratuitous use of the word "bitch", Humiliation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleeboi/pseuds/lilleeboi
Summary: “Kiyoko-san,” he begs. “Please, please, fuck me.”She hums, “I don’t know... You’re being awfully noisy, Ryuu-chan.”Ryuu closes his eyes. “Please,” he begs again, whispering now, still pumping his fingers as best as he can. “Please, I need you.”
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Domme Kiyoko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069589
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Kaa for beta reading this!

“F- _ffuuuuck_ ,” he groans, muffled by the pillow under his chin. 

A dulcet laugh, Kiyoko’s, rings in his ears. “I’ve barely even touched you yet, Ryuu-chan,” she says.

He _knows_ that. And yet, he’s dripping with sweat, muscles clenched and cock aching. He’s _nervous_ , but he’s never been so aroused in his life—not in all his years mooning after Kiyoko—tightness in his gakuran slacks at the very thought of her—not even their first time together. 

“Kiyoko-san,” he begs, and his last shred of dignity is the only thing that keeps him from flicking his eyes up over his shoulder at the woman currently standing there.

“Keep going,” she murmurs. Her hand briefly graces his flank, and from the way he shudders, one would think it’s their first skin-to-skin contact.  
  
It’s not. He’s just that desperate. He whines, low in his throat, and it’s _embarrassing_ , but not as embarrassing as the throb in his groin reminding him: he gets off on this.

Ryuu begins moving his hand again, coated in sticky lube and probing his ass—like he doesn’t even deserve to be touched like her, like he’s too filthy for her perfect hands—the wet _schlucking_ sounds so lewd in his ears that his body runs somehow even hotter. 

He can barely reach; even in this pathetic position with his face pressed into the pillow—mouth twisted open so the drool just pools out of him as if he was born to be this sloppy—and his ass up in the air, knees spread apart like a good little bitch. 

_Schluck, schluck, schluck_ , it’s gross, it’s all he can hear; how messy his hole is, how bad he needs her inside of him, how much he wishes he was allowed to touch his cock, how _ready_ he is.

“I’m ready,” he whispers. “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Kiyoko replies. “Be patient, Ryuu-chan. Add another finger.”

It’s hard to hear over the sound of fingering himself, now with a third digit, but he thinks he hears the velcro of her harness. And then, maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but he could _swear_ that’s the sound of the lube cap opening so she can slick up her strap and— _god_ —finally fuck him.

“Kiyoko-san,” he begs. “Please, please, fuck me.”

She hums, “I don’t know... You’re being awfully noisy, Ryuu-chan.”

Ryuu closes his eyes. “Please,” he begs again, whispering now, still pumping his fingers as best as he can. “Please, I need you.”

She doesn’t say anything, just places a hand on the small of his back, her fingers gentle and cool to the touch. He can feel her strap slip between his legs, passively pressed to his right thigh, as her other hand reaches under him.

“Fuck!” he jolts as she skims over his balls, fondling him oh-so carefully.

He’s sensitive enough from all the teasing that even this makes precum ooze from his tip. His arm, numb and jelly-like, falls from his backside and he pulls it up to clutch at the sheets.

She takes her time, ghosting her fingers over the area but never quite touching his cock, until a pitiful whine seems to change her mind.

He doesn’t yelp this time. When her fist closes around him his mouth opens and the only noise that falls from it is a low, quiet groan in the back of his throat. His eyes roll back so far it hurts his head and finally, _finally_ , Kiyoko lines herself up with his hole.

“Ryuu-chan,” she coos softly, patronizing. “You’re so desperate.”

“Kiyoko-san,” he replies, voice cracking like he’s still a goddamn teenager. “ _Please._ ”

She stays _right there_ , tip of her strap rubbing against his hole—taunting him. Her loose fist slides up and down his length. It’s not nearly satisfying.

“You’re my bitch, Ryuu-chan, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” he cries. He doesn’t care how stupid he sounds anymore.

“Yes, what?” A smack lands on his flank, hard enough to sting. “Address me properly.”

When he doesn’t answer right away, she spanks him again, harder this time, and he grunts with the momentum of it. “Yes, Kiyoko-san!” He almost starts tearing up just from how damn excited he is. “I’m your bitch, Kiyoko-san!”

“Better,” she murmurs, rubbing at the spot where she hit him. It feels sticky with the precum she must have gotten on her hand from jerking him off.

Then, Kiyoko is moving forward. The head of her strap breaches his entrance with little resistance, and he feels it sliding forward, inside of him, pressing against his insides, until her hips are flush with his ass. 

He feels so _full_ , but he only has a moment to appreciate the feeling because almost as suddenly as she’s buried inside of him, she’s pulling out.

“Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” she whispers, and _slams_ forward again, her fingers digging into his hips as she sets a bruising pace. “To have a pretty girl fuck you like you deserve?”

Choked on air and unable to speak, all Ryuu can do is nod into the pillow, pressing his ass backwards impatiently to meet her thrusts, showing her just how _eager_ he is, drunk on the feeling of being completely and utterly _filled._

She sounds amused when she says, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Kiyoko’s hips snap, driving her strap into Ryuu in a steady rhythm.

It sounds so different from when they do this the other way around. The _slap, slap_ isn’t as loud; instead, it’s wetter, his hole slicked up with copious amounts of lube so she can slide in and out of him as roughly as she wants, like he’s just a toy, without tearing him. 

His lips, slippery with spit, fold between his teeth as he moans softly into the pillow. Each time he’s pushed forward his throat releases a grunt.

Kiyoko’s fingernails are sharp—there will be crescent-shaped bruises tomorrow—as she pulls his hips backward to meet her thrusts. “You’re shivering, Ryuu-chan,” she pants. “Do you feel good?”

Ryuu feels _amazing_ ; he loves being used, and he wants her to know how grateful he is, so he makes sure she can hear him when he moans, “Yes, Kiyoko-san!”

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” Now, she’s leaning over him to whisper in his ear—or as close as she can get with the height difference—and goosebumps rise on his neck, a tingle shooting up his spine. If he was shivering before, he must be shaking now, but he can’t tell. The only sensation is pleasure. “You like being a good little bitch for me, Ryuu-chan?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” his voice comes out hoarse, but he knows Kiyoko doesn’t care; she’s told him before how cute he sounds when he’s fucked out like this. “Thank you, thank you, _thank_ —”

She pulls out, and he’s suddenly left empty. A kiss lands at his nape. “Turn over.”

“W-what?” Ryuu asks, mind hazy. Why did she stop? He can feel himself clenching down, hole searching for something to fill him up again.

“You heard me,” Another kiss is planted firmly, this time down in the dip of his back. Kiyoko’s lips are soft and warm. “I want to see your face,” she explains and shuffles backward slightly.

Ryuu uses the back of his hand to wipe away the drool from his chin as he flips himself over, but only manages to make more of a mess, forgetting that his fingers are coated in lube. It’s okay, he doesn’t really _need_ to remember, to think, when he’s like this; he just needs to look pretty and take what’s given to him. He resists the urge to touch his cock. “Like this?” he asks, spreading his hole so she can see.

She hums, pleased, and _god_ is she ever beautiful like this; seemingly towering over him, black hair damp and stuck to her forehead with sweat, skin flushed pink all the way down to her shoulders, lip drawn between her teeth. “Like _this_ ,” she replies, hoisting one of his legs over her shoulder as she lines herself up again.

He jolts, a gasp leaving his lips at the sudden not-quite-intrusion. He can’t imagine doing this with anyone else. Only _she_ gets to see him like this—the little bitch he really is. _Fuck._

“Look at you,” she whispers fondly. Hands grip his thighs, pressing his knees to the pillow, bracketing his head as she slides into him, achingly slow. 

“A- _ahhh_ ,” he sighs, feeling himself flexing involuntarily, sucking her strap into him like his body _needs_ this. “ _Fuck_.”

She kisses his inner thigh as she bottoms out, the skin there so sensitive he feels a tingle from her gentle lips. “You’re so cute, Ryuu-chan,” she says.

“Th-thank you, Kiyoko-san,” he splutters.

Kiyoko pulls out all the way again and Ryuu feels more than hears the warble of frustration that escapes him. He feels his hole wink at the sudden loss of _fullness_ , right before she pushes back in again, not quite as slowly as her last thrust, but slow enough to wound his pride when he wails out for more.

“Be patient,” she reminds him.

“I’m _trying_ ,” he cries. “Please, _please, please._ ”

“Please what, Ryuu-chan?” She finally bottoms out again, hips flush with his ass and head cocked to the side teasingly, like she’s got an agenda. _She probably does._

“Please, fuck me like I deserve, Kiyoko-san—” he breaks off with a grunt.

“And how do you deserve it?” she prompts, thrusting forward with enough force to shake the bed. She’s in absolute control.

“ _Like a little bitch,_ ” he whimpers, something hot and wet tracking down his cheek.

“Do little bitches deserve to come, Ryuu-chan?”

“I—” He doesn’t know, he— he doesn’t _know._ His cock twitches. “Kiyoko-san,” he pleads. 

_“Well?”_ she aks, slowing her thrusts.

She’s torturing him. Every sensation is heightened, every touch feels like fire. 

“I want to come for you, Kiyoko-san,” he grits out through his teeth, breathy. 

“Are you going to come without permission?” She’s laughing again and it feels cruel, but her expression is still fond, just teasing. Kiyoko’s eyes shine, boring into him. Somehow, this makes him feel even more exposed than his current position, spread open and vulnerable. “You think I’ll let you get away with that?”

“No, I—”

“Are you close, Ryuu-chan?” she whispers. 

“ _Yes,”_ he whines. “ _Please, Kiyoko-san, please, please, please—_ ” 

She cuts him off with a bruising kiss, like her lips are searching for something—maybe his soul—to suck out of him. Ryuu’s toes curl at the sensation. He feels _used_ ; bent in half, hole stretched out, burning slightly despite all the prep, and taking it all like he was born for this. 

At one point, he would have shied away from his shame; afraid of letting go, afraid of his own desires and taking what he really wants. Not now. His tears are streaming freely, now, but they only add to the profuse amounts of fluid already covering his body. He wants this. 

Kiyoko pulls away, gasping, and as Ryuu opens his eyes, he catches view of a string of spit connecting their lips. 

He _needs_ this. He moans wantonly, loud and uncontrolled. His release coils in his stomach, like a spring ready to snap.

“Need something?” Kiyoko cocks her head to the side. 

Ryuu nods, nods, and nods. With every sharp thrust, breath is pushed out of him; he squeaks in tandem with the bed frame hitting the wall.

“Use your words, Bitch.”

Ryuu’s eyebrows shoot up so far his head hurts. He tries to convey his message with his eyes, pleading. He must look so pathetic like this. “P-please,” he manages.

“ _Oh,_ you’re gonna have to do better than that, don’t you think?” The canting of her hips slows.

He doesn’t think. His head hurts, his cock hurts, his only coherent thought is, “I’m so close— _please_.” 

Then, she pulls out, leaving him empty again. “Such a messy little bitch, aren’t you, Ryuu-chan?” 

“Yes,” He clenches down on nothing. “ _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes—”_

A hand wraps around his length—tightly this time—and suddenly he’s _right there._

“ _No—!_ ” he shouts. Not like this, not while he’s _empty._ “ _Please,”_ he begs for the hundredth time, his voice coming out raspy. 

“Such a noisy little bitch,” she whispers, almost like she’s disappointed. She doesn’t stop. “Come for me.”

In one, two pumps, he spasms. Ryuu screws his eyes tightly shut, squeezing out more tears, as he jerks forward, only held down by Kiyoko’s hands. 

His whole body falls into half-numb relaxation; he feels like a puddle, joining the other liquids pooling on the sheets. With a long exhale, he presses his cheek into the damp pillow beneath his head.

“Why?” he croaks.

“You’re not done yet,” Kiyoko pants, chest heaving. “You’re really cute when you come, Ryuu-chan. I think I’d like to see it a few more times.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” he whispers pitifully. His throat aches, but he would beg for it if she let him.

She seems to consider that carefully, before taking his softened cock into her hand. His breath hitches, chest swelling in confused desire. Something like fire pools in his gut, urging his hips to buck into her firm grasp.

Her eyes are like steel when she says, “ _Beg for it.”_

“ _Please,_ ” he whimpers. “Fuck, please!”

“That’s the best you can do?” She scoffs, eyes still shining. “After the mess you made, all over my bed? If you want to be a useful, little bitch, you’d better make fucking you worth my time.” She says it sweetly, like she isn’t torturing him with each twist of her wrist, each tug on his cock, each syllable that leaves her lips.

How can she say such mean things while smiling so kindly? And _why_ does he get off on it? Fuck if he knows—he’s just a little bitch, after all.

He feels his cock trying desperately to get hard again as she encourages his legs open again, putting him on full display for her. Her hand never leaves his cock as she lines up again and sinks forward, vicious in her pace— _painfully_ slow.

“ _Please,”_ The word is just air. “ _Kiyoko-san.”_

“So cute, Ryuu-chan,” she croons, laughter in her voice.

His mouth hangs open, vision dark. With her hipbones kissing the skin of his thighs, he feels delightfully full; fucked-out exhausted, but grateful for this feeling of being _complete_. He _needs_ her, he _loves_ her, he would do _anything—_

  
 _“Ple-e-e-e-eaaase,”_ His groan is raw and guttural, broken up with the strength of; his voice will be destroyed by morning. Ryuu lets go, throwing his head back in blissful pleasure. His hips cant desperately and out of his control. “F- _ffuuuuck—”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to Kaa for being an awesome beta (o^^o)
> 
> If you want, come [befriend me on Twitter](twitter.com/lilleeboi)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are little shots of serotonin and always super appreciated (人･㉨･)♡


End file.
